Blind Man's Bluff
by HarvestBeauty
Summary: A rewrite of the ending to Jack's Navy Pal. "Blind" Jim gets his comeuppance. Ficlet.


_A/N: I wrote this because I have a deep hatred for the episode "Jack's Navy Pal" and I absolutely loathe that character Jim. Whenever this episode comes on, it makes me so angry that I cannot watch the whole thing. No joke. I have only ever watched this episode all the way through one time._

_Also, I guess I should explain something. A while ago I said that I wanted to focus on romantic Larry/Terri from now on, but that was before my mind decided to go off into a thousand different directions so let me adjust what I had previously said: anything I write that takes place within the last three seasons (seasons 6,7,8) of the series that has Larry and Terri in the same story WILL be romantic Larry/Terri. There. That way I don't have to feel like a liar whenever a random story idea pops up at me that takes place from seasons 1-5 (which there have been a lot of lately). :D_

"Serves you right for trying to hit a blind man." Jim smirked. Once again, Jack was on the floor and in a complete daze due to his hands. He never grew tired of using the naive young man as his personal punching bag. Perhaps he'd show up in another ten years in a wheelchair and do it all over again. Feeling self satisfied, Jim turned in order to walk out of the apartment...

He was promptly clotheslined by Larry's fist. Larry had come into the apartment unannounced just in time to see Jim punching Jack, so Larry returned the favor without thinking. He cold-cocked Jim and the force of the blow sent his sunglasses flying off of his face and caused him to drop his cane, not to mention, sent Jim sprawling onto the floor in an ungraceful heap.

"Serves _you _right for hitting my buddy!" Larry clenched his fists as he hissed down at Jim's stunned frame. "You want to try something like that again and I swear, I will shove my foot so far up your-"

"Larry!" Jack struggled to climb to his feet, still a little dizzy. "Larry, he's blind! You can't hit a blind man!"

Larry paused here and quirked an eyebrow as he regarded Jim. Now that Jim's sunglasses were off, he could see where Jim's line of vision was. Although dazed and attempting to nurse a bloody nose, Jim was also very clearly looking up _at _Larry and not through him.

"Oh? Then why is the scumbag looking at me?" Larry smirked knowingly. "The old blind man trick. I should have known. I myself have used it, you know. Never try to bullshit a bullshitter."

Everyone in the room gasped.

"You mean he was faking it this whole time?" Chrissy asked.

"What kind of person would do something like that?" Janet asked in disbelief.

"A sick son of a-" Mr Roper started, but was cut off by his wife.

"All this time we were bending over backwards trying to be nice to him, letting him break things and insult everyone and this whole time he was _making it up_?!" Mrs Roper was outraged.

"N-now look. It's not what it looks like, I swear!" Jim cringed, wanting to sink into the floor and disappear. He had been caught.

Jack was momentarily speechless. He couldn't believe how sick and downright evil Jim really was. He also couldn't believe that Larry had apparently pretended to be blind before. He made a mental note to ask him about the details later. He cast his best friend a smile...a vengeful, angry smile...and Larry returned it. Larry casually closed the apartment door, locked it and then bent down and grabbed Jim by his jacket, hoisting him roughly to his feet. He spun him around and grabbed him in a headlock, forcing him to face the man he had wronged practically on his knees.

"I'll tell you what..." Larry grunted with the effort of trying to keep his squirming 'victim' still, but he was grinning. "I'll hold him and you punch."

Jack strolled over to stand directly in front of Larry and Jim and the others lined up behind him in single file, each wanting to take their own crack at the bastard. Mr Roper was shadow boxing in preparation, Mrs Roper had gotten a hold of Jim's cane and Janet and Chrissy were giggling to each other excitedly.

Jack cracked his knuckles and looked into the face of his tormentor. Jim was now looking up at Jack with pleading eyes, begging for mercy silently.

"What a wonderful idea, Larry." A slow smile came to Jack's face.

THE END


End file.
